


At Home With You

by Superceoluv



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, Pining, Pre Relationship, Tiny bit of Angst, Two dorks unknowingly in love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superceoluv/pseuds/Superceoluv
Summary: Not a date date movie night for Nia and Kara at Nia’s place





	At Home With You

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I ship them! Cute superheroes being silly in regular life together! Sorry it’s a month late. I started this a few days before Valentine’s and then couldn’t quite polish the middle part just right until now. This totally ignores the canon Valentine’s party from the show.

**CatCo** **on** **Valentine’s** **Day**

Nia awakens to the smell of steamy hot chocolate with marshmallows and her favorite chipper blonde dressed in powder pink jeans and a red plaid button down shirt brightly grinning and offering an uncovered cup out to her,

“Hey Nia, you fell asleep at your desk again. But, don’t worry James already left ages ago to get ready to go with Lena to some fancy Valentines night extravanganza event at L-Corp for new tech innovators so he didn’t see you. Mostly everyone else left to go out on some hot date or just you know, home for dinner.”

Nia sips the hot chocolate and nibbles on a few tiny marshmallows as she looks over at the clocks of the world on the far end of the office wall before she responds, “Umm, yikes! It’s almost 7pm! Kara, what are you still doing here?!?”

Kara rambles out, “Oh?!? Uhh...Well, I had a big article to finish that I just submitted. And, I usually just pig out on pizza and potstickers and ice cream while I jokingly lament not having a significant other to celebrate this hokey holiday with to Alex while we watch cheesy Meg Ryan or Julia Roberts love stories. But, Alex is going out on a blind date as we speak even though I’ve warned her starting a romance on Valentines Day doesn’t always bode well for anyone after what happened with me and...uhh...never mind...I just didn’t want to go home to my empty apartment alone tonight. This may be a silly idea but would you like to join me, instead? No pressure! And just as friends of course.”

Nia’s hopeful smile at the offer drops a little at the ‘just as friends’ addition at the end of Kara’s excited rant as she shyly answers, “Hmm, that sounds sort of neat! I like spring rolls and noodles though for movie nights with friends. Whatever food place you order from probably has those?”

Kara‘s whole face lights up into a bright pink hue as she gleefully answers, “Oh my gosh! You really want to join me?!? Well, if the top quality potstickers are anything to go by Mr. Cheng’s probably has the best noodles and spring rolls in the city too!”

Nia thinks about how Kara might have bad Valentine’s Day memories at her own place from what little she heard about her last soured romance and also realizes she needs to take some of her medicine that she doesn’t have with her when she suggests, “Would it be too much of a hassle if we went to my place instead of yours? I need to do something I can only do at home. Plus, if I’m right your Mr. Cheng’s is right around the corner from my place and there’s a pizza place next door to me.”

Kara excitedly asks, “Woah! Do you live near Chinatown? So rad if you do!” 

Nia giggles at Kara’s use of rad before she confirms,“Yeah. I’m about two blocks away from the heart of that part of the city right next to the pizza restaurant my roommate’s boyfriend’s father owns called Johnny Ray’s. I can probably get us whatever free pizza you want from there?” 

Kara practically salivates at that offer as she exclaims, “Johnny Ray’s is my favorite pizza place to order from!”

”Let’s get out of here then, and go get some!” Nia happily declares, but as she replays her words back in her head she realizes there’s an unintentional double entendre in what she said that she hopes Kara missed.

Kara brightly smiles and nods vigorously.

Okay, she missed it, she’s safe from any hidden implications of her offer, Nia thinks to herself.

**Nia’s** **Apartment**

After they get the Chinese food and pizza and make it back to Nia’s place it’s nearly ten o’clock because Mr. Cheng’s wife was delighted to see Kara with what seemed like an actual date on Valentine’s Day so she made some extra food for the ladies while they waited as did Johnny Ray who was equally thrilled to see Nia with a new potential love. They both just sort of pretended it was true at each stop and both blushed profusely before they looked back and forth at each other with silly little grins and winks. But, back in the apartment now, they don’t address what just happened at all as Nia rushes to take her medicine and change into comfier clothes and Kara sets the food up on the coffee table in front of Nia’s little television with a VCR player built-in and a DVD player hooked into the side of that Nia hears Kara laugh aloud at.

Nia calls out, “Yvette is older and is somewhat avoidant of newer technology as she thinks spying robots are about to invade all human and even alien minds and take over the world and I don’t watch tv much except on my laptop or iphone, sorry!”

Kara laughs some more as she answers, “It’s awesome! Alex and I had a little tv like this in our room at home as teens! We used to huddle up right in front of it and watch horror movies sometimes and at all the jumpy parts popcorn would go flying across the room. Anyways, once you get past the bizarre nerdy half naked gardener and pool boys options available here it looks like Yvette even has a treasure trove of classic VHS tapes, including _When_ _Harry_ _Met_ _Sally_ which features one of the most amazing roles from all of Meg Ryan’s career!”

Nia jogs out from her room and half shouts, “Oh, my God! Nooo! So sorry about my roommates noticeable vintage porn collection! As for the movie you mentioned,  I’ve never actually seen it. _You’ve_ _Got_ _Mail_ is my absolute favorite of her movies! But, I do think we should watch that other one.”

Kara stares longingly at the cut out pastel purple sweatshirt Nia wears over a black tank and loose gray sweatpants and hesitates before she stutters out, “Yes, we totally should! I mean _You’ve_ _Got_ _Mail_ is great with the stealth deception plus the dog and so is _Sleepless_ _in_ _Seattle_ with the little kid matchmaker and even _French_ _Kiss_ is fun with the fake dating turned to real lovers, but _When_ _Harry_ _Met_ _Sally_ is full of just so much raw angst and such a range of different emotions from all of the characters from start to finish. It’s an up and down roller coaster of silly, happy and sad times as this sort of oblivious couple - I think some people call these type of people morosexuals - fights to fall both into and out of love. The guy is definitely more of a doofus and moron than the girl is, but they both make mistakes and learn from them.”

Nia agrees with Kara, “With all that build up in your personal review I’m definitely sold on watching that one.”

Kara pops the tape in and sits back on the couch with her legs spread wide and her arms stretched out across the back for a few minutes as the beginning tape previews and credits roll before Nia hesitantly sits down next to her to eat with her knees tucked in under her indulging in a big bowl of noodles with chopsticks first. Nia giggles as she watches Kara move  to eat straight out of the pizza boxes at near super speed before she slows down to carefully crunch on potstickers out of a Mr Cheng’s cardboard container with borderline scandalous moans escaping her at the taste. Kara smiles as Nia laughs at the funnier parts of the movie.

Once they finish all of their food, Kara pauses the VHS and chivalrously throws all the empty boxes and containers out at super speed as Nia just watches in bewilderment mixed with arousal. Kara then asks for and pulls a blanket over both herself and Nia and the two of them equally nervously inch closer to each other. Nia nestles into Kara’s left side and Kara playfully brushes her fingers through Nia’s hair when she stretches her arms back out over the couch back. She does ask if what she’s doing is okay as Nia sighs contentedly.

When Nia gets teary eyed near the very end of the movie, Kara reaches for a few napkins to wipe Nia’s tears and Nia’s lips briefly and unintentionally brush Kara’s left cheek near the corner of her mouth as she moves back up to Nia as Nia starts to lean over to get napkins herself. 

Kara pulls back abruptly and Nia attempts to apologize as she wipes the tears shed mostly from the movie’s climax scene but now also from Kara’s looming rejection off her face herself, but Kara waves Nia off from any further self-pity as she drops the napkins and swiftly cups each of her cheeks with her firm yet gentle hands,  
“Nia, Please Stop! Don’t cry anymore! I-I-I promise I kind of, well, maybe, no, I definitely want to kiss you, but not tonight. I want to do something special and take you out on a real date first. Is that okay? Maybe we could just cuddle for a bit right here until I have to go home?”

Nia agrees as she nods and starts to cheerfully grin as Kara brushes Nia’s remaining tears off her cheeks with her bare hands. Nia shivers at the soothing touches and Kara feels full of butterflies herself as she realizes that they can move forward now after tonight as more than just friends. Next, Nia stops the tape and turns the tv off before she boldly pushes her self back to lay lengthwise over Kara’s front and pulls the blanket back up over them. Kara rests her chin on Nia’s right shoulder as Nia sleepily lets out, “I wish you didn’t have to go home at all.”

Kara just holds Nia’s midsection and cradles her until they both fall asleep, but not before she softly answers, “Maybe I should just stay right here tonight with you. Being on this couch with you feels more homey right now to me than my place would be without you.”

Though the company is certainly more important than the place is, Nia smiles in her sleep as she dreams of living with Kara one day in their own real house where they get to be at home with each other always.


End file.
